Margin
by kim kyuna
Summary: Matamu begitu indah, tapi mengapa memandangku hanya dengan hitam putihnya saja? /KYUMIN/ONESHOOT/DLDR/NO EDIT/RANDOM


"_Sedang lihat apa?" satu tepukan berhasil membuat seorang namja terkejut. Tersenyum seperti kancil yang tertangkap tangan sedang mencuri ketimun._

"_Ah.. kau Hyung" jawabnya dibuat santai_

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

_Tidak ada lagi ekspresi tersentak akan pertanyaan itu. well, meski seharusnya iya. Pertanyaan itu begitu aneh namun terlihat normal karena yang bertanya hanya tersenyum santai._

_Dia sudah mengetahuinya._

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.." jawab Si Rambut Brunette. Namja yang kini duduk di sebelahnya tertawa keras. _

"_Kekeke, rasanya semua ini sangat tidak adil. Mengapa dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini kita bisa menyukai orang yang sama?" _

"_Tapi aku percaya akan takdir Hyung"_

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua menyatakan perasaan saja? Kau dan aku harus mendapat kesempatan yang sama"  
"Bukan ide yang buruk"_

_Singkatnya, sebuah margin itu dimulai dari margin itu sendiri. Kau akan menangkapnya? Atau membiarkannya pergi? Sekalipun kau tahu kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan yang kedua kalinya._

.

.

**Kim Kyuna, present**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yongwoon**

**.**

"**Margin"**

**.**

**Sebuah Oneshoot**

**Boys Love, Mature content, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

_**A litle bit late but welcome my twenty-two~**_

**.**

**.**

**Matamu begitu indah, tapi mengapa hanya memandangku dengan hitam dan putihnya saja- Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**(Italic for flashback)**

**.**

**.**

"_Kenapa Hyung lama sekali sih!"_

"_Mungkin belum selesai Min"_

_Lee Sungmin tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Sudah bosan. Hingga setelah beberapa menit berselang, bibir yang hampir setiap menitnya berdecak mulai tersenyum. Orang yang dia tunggu sedang berjalan dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya._

"_Hyung lama sekaliii"_

"_Mianhae Sungmin-ah" _

_Tangan itu merangkul pinggang Lee Sungmin dengan mesra, dikecupnya kening namja manis itu sebagai ucapan maaf –yang sebenarnya hampir setiap hari dilakukan._

"_Maaf Chagi, aku harus mengurus beberapa laporan praktikum. Ada yang harus aku perbaiki."_

_Namja tegap itu –Kim Yong Woon__—__ mengangguk ke arah namja lain yang ada di belakang Sungmin. "Kau sudah lama Kyuhyun-ah?"_

"_Ah tidak Hyung" jawabnya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya._

"_Hyung, aku lapar" rengek Lee Sungmin lagi._

"_Arra, kita makan siang sekarang"_

.

.

.

Mereka sudah lama sekali bersahabat. Mereka bertiga. Mungkin semenjak ketiganya berada di sekolah yang sama. Kim YongWoon, Lee Sungmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Yong Woon adalah seorang alumni mahasiswa farmakologi yang kini bekerja di sebuah laboraturium rumah sakit, memegang kendali di bagian mikrobiologi dan parasitologi. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang penyiar radio dan penulis buku di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Cita-cita yang paling dia banggakan seumur hidupnya –menjadi alumni public relationship lalu menjadi seorang penyiar. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, namja brunette pendiam yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang manajer di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya.

Semua orang pun tahu, Kangin –panggilan akrab untuk YongWoon— adalah kekasih Lee Sungmin. mereka berpacaran semenjak kuliah dulu. Tepatnya setelah lulus di sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah yang paling muda di antara ketiga karib. Seseorang dengan paras tampan, memiliki banyak pengagum rahasia, akselerasi, juga anak seorang presiden direktur perusahaan peng-ekspor baja. Berbeda dengan Kangin yang mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi penerus di rumah sakit milik keluarga mereka. sedangkah Lee Sungmin, tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka. Sungmin adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga besar Lee Corporation yang berkutat di bidang otomotif. Bisa dibilang menjadi seorang penyiar dan penulis hanyalah sebuah rutinitas dimana dia bisa menyalurkan hobinya.

"Hyung lama sekali, Hyung lama sekali"

Setiap satu menit semua kalimat itu akan terlontar dari bibir kemerahan miliknya. Lee Sungmin yang kini mulai mengetuk-ketuk sendoknya dengan sumpit sekali lagi melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Hyung masih di jalan Min.."

"Untung saja aku begitu mencintainya. kalau tidak, akan kupastikan dia tidak selamat dengan jurus baruku"

"Kau masih belajar martial arts?"

"Kau mana peduli Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kuliah di SNU lalu menghilang lalu kau datang lagi"

Ada sebuah tawa renyah terdengar dari Kyuhyun "Kau kan tahu, aku harus mengurus bisnis Appa"

"Bilang saja tidak ingin berteman denganku dan Kangin Hyung lagi"

"Tidak Min, aku.."

"Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Meori? Aku rindu _puppy_-mu yang lucu itu" potongnya begitu saja.

"Dia sudah bukan anak anjing lagi Min, dia hampir menikah"

"Maksudmu hampir? Hei, jangan bilang kau melarangnya menikah karena kau belum?" Sungmin tertawa meledek. Kyuhyun mengangguk ala kadarnya.

"Mungkin..."

"Kau itu aneh, siapa yang akan menolak Kyuhyun? tidak akan ada. Semua yeoja ingin bersamamu tapi kau selalu bersikap tidak butuh dan kukira setelah dua tahun tidak melihatmu, kau akan datang membawa istrimu"

Tidak ada jawaban lain selain sebuah gumaman berbentuk persetujuan. Kyuhyun menyeruput tehnya pelan sewaktu ada bel kafe berbunyi dan Sungmin tersenyum riang seolah semua kalimat kesalnya tidak pernah dia katakan.

"Chagi, sudah lama?" Kangin duduk seraya merangkul Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya –gaya minta maaf yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilakukannya.

"Lama sekali, tapi aku tahu kau pasti lelah" Sungmin tersenyum penuh pengertian, Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawanya.

"Hei, apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae.. aku melupakanmu" kata Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Hyung, kau sudah datang dan itu yang terpenting sebelum kafe ini hancur dengan martial arts seseorang"

"Kau!" Sungmin memberikan _death-glare-_nya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, kita makan dulu Chagi"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan di Korea sampai kapan Kyu?"

"Mungkin sebulan Hyung, aku akan mengurus perusahaan pusat selama ayahku sakit" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menuang kembali sebotol soju ke dalam gelasnya.

"Ah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu"

Sungmin yang sudah mulai mabuk dan mengantuk hanya menatap tidak mengerti "Wae Hyung?"

"Chagi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mendapat tugas dinas untuk keperluan workshop pembuatan serum, jadi nanti Kyuhyun bisa menemanimu ke Jeju"

Sungmin menunduk diam, khas seorang Lee Sungmin jika sedang marah. "Ah, bagaimana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Kangin ke arah Namja Brunette yang kini tampak berfikir agak berat.

"Sebentar Hyung, maksudmu apa? ke Jeju bagaimana?"

"Sungmin dan rekan kerjanya akan mengadakan trip ke Jeju selama satu minggu, kebetulan minggu itu aku harus datang ke sebuah workshop, jadi kau mau kan menggantikan aku untuk menemani Sungmin?"

"Aku pulang sekarang!"

Hampir saja namja manis yang sedang marah itu membuat kursi yang dia pakai untuk duduk terjungkal ke belakang. Tendangannya cukup kuat.

"Dia marah Hyung" kata Kyuhyun. Kangin hanya tersenyum

"Hmm, maka itu aku butuh kau untuk melindunginya. Sejak dulu kau selalu menemaninya bukan? Aku tahu Sungmin akan marah, tapi aku memang harus pergi karena ini kewajibanku"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Temani saja dia melihat-lihat semua yang ada di Jeju, meski sudah lama tidak bertemu kurasa kalau soal Sungmin kau masih yang terhebat. Ah, aku harus mengejarnya"

Sebuah anggukan diputuskan untuk menjadi jawaban. Setelah itu semuanya hening. Mata Hazel Kyuhyun berfokus pada gelas minumnya. Semua ini selalu seperti buah Simalakama.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat Chagi" Kangin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Mengecup kening, hidung, sampai bibir Sungmin. Kekasihnya mengangguk pelan, sudah biasa baginya ditinggalkan oleh Kangin ke luar kota atau luar negeri sekalipun. Kyuhyun juga menadapatkan satu pelukan dari Kangin.

"Mianhae aku akan merepotkan mu soal Sungmin"

"Gwaenchanayo Hyung, pikirkan saja workshop-mu" balas Kyuhyun santai.

Kangin sekali lagi berdiri menghadap Sungmin yang masih tertunduk tidak rela, diusapnya pundak Sungmin dengan lembut "Aku hanya pergi satu minggu, tepat setelah kau pulang dari Jeju aku akan datang lagi Chagi."

Perlahan dngkatnya dagu Sungmin, didaratkannya ciuman manis sekali lagi di bibir. "Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Hyung"

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja"

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Sekali lagi Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun " Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang"

.

.

.

"_Kita harus mengatakan perasaan kita pada Sungmin, aku tidak ingin kita saling bersaing Kyu" _

_Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dia memendam rasa ini. bersaing dengan Kangin yang lebih sekedar teman dan sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri sangat tidak enak. _

"_Hyung, siapa yang akan mengatakannya duluan?"_

"_Kau saja, aku mengalah untukmu"_

"_Kalau begitu kita bermain batu, gunting, kertas saja"_

"_Bukan ide yang buruk"_

_Hasil terakhir, Kyuhyun memilih batu dan Kangin memilih gunting._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana di Jeju sangat sejuk. Deburan ombak, bunga-bunga bermekaran, semua hal tentang pantai dan berkebun membuat Sungmin bahagia. Dia sangat menyukai pantai, maka itu dia tidak pernah menolak melihat laut sekalipun tidak ada Kangin di sisinya.

"Hey, temanku ada yang menyukaimu Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diam dengan game di ponselnya menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang membawakannya sepotong semangka "Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil penuh penuh memasukkan semangka ke dalam mulutnya.

"YoonHee, dia penyiar juga sepertiku"

"Lalu?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh

"Ya! Jorok sekali sih!"

Sungmin mengambil sapu tangannya lalu mengusap sari semangka yang jatuh dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau belum berubah, masih saja seperti anak kecil"

"Hey, aku tidak begitu" kilah Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, kurasa mengenalkan temanku padamu bukan ide yang bagus"

Sungmin pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya sebal, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas. Tersenyum lalu kembali berkutat pada game di ponselnya.

Malam harinya mereka berkumpul mengitari api unggun, deburan ombak pantai terdengar sampai ke dalam villa tempat mereka menginap. Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya sebelum Kyuhyun melepas miliknya dan memberikan kepada Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan jaket tipis itu"

"Aku lupa membawa yang lebih hangat. Gomawo Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Mereka berbincang banyak seputar pekerjaan. Kyuhyun tidak mengeri semua itu, dia lebih memilih diam mendengarkan, sedangkan Sungmin sesekali ikut memberikan komentar.

"Aku akan membawakan minuman hangat, kajja Yoonhee-ya"

"Nde Sunbae"

"Kyu, aku ke dalam sebentar"

"Hmm"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yoonhee tersenyum manis ke arahnya, namja itu hanya membalas seadanya. Mereka berlalu masuk ke dalam villa untuk mengambil minuman. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoonhee datang membawa sebuah teko besar berisi minuman.

"Kemana Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yoonhee

"Tangan Sunbae sedikit terkena air panas tadi dan..."

Belum sempat Yoonhee menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah berlari masuk ke dalam villa, beberapa orang memperhatikan dengan aneh, Kyuhyun berlari sangat cepat dan menemukan Sungmin tengah meniup-niup tangannya di dapur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

"Tidak sengaja terkena air panas saat aku menuang ke teko besar"

Kyuhyun serta merta membawa Sungmin keluar dari dapur dengan tangan yang masih dia genggam erat, mengorek tasnya. Mengambil sebuah salep gel yang lalu dia oleskan ke tangan Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah"

"Jangan sampai terkena air, nanti dia akan melendung Min"

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

Jadwal mereka hari ini adalah berkeliling Pulau Jeju sebelum besok kembali ke Seoul. Sungmin merasa sejak tadi Kyuhyun sangat aneh. Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikannya lebih-lebih dari Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Memasangkan selt belt-nya, mengambilkannya minum, mengoleskan lagi obat gel itu ke tangannya, yang Sungmin tahu tangannya sudah baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu ketika Sungmin sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Baru kali ini Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu. sama seperti tatapan Kangin kepadanya, tidak. ini lebih lebih lagi.

"Sudah sampai, biar kubawa barang-barangmu Min" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk melepas selt-belt Sungmin, namun Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku bisa sendiri Kyu, tanganku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Min.."

"Aku harap kau melakukan semua ini karena Kangin Hyung yang memintamu"

Kyuhyun diam atas pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sungmin. "Aku.."

"Kangin Hyung sangat menyayangimu Kyu, sewaktu kau pergi setelah lulus kuliah dia sangat sedih sekali, jangan mengkhianatinya dengan menyukaiku. Aku tahu kau, aku tahu semua ini kau lakukan karena kau mulai menyimpan perasaan padaku. Aku sedang tidak ingin kehilangan temanku Kyu. Dan mulai sekarang, berhentilah memanggilku 'Min'. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Blam~

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

_Jangan mengkhianatinya dengan menyukaiku._

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun melihatnya. Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bagian dari Sungmin yang paling dia sukai adalah saat wajahnya penuh dengan fokus pada sesuatu, apapun itu. sangat menarik hatinya, seperti saat pertama dia bertemu. Perlahan dia tarik nafas dengan dalam. Berdoa dalam hati agar semua rencananya berhasil._

"_Min.."_

"_Oh, Kyu.. "_

"_Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain sepulang sekolah nanti. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu "_

_Sungmin menutup bukunya, memutar duduk ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu jawaban. _

"_Hari ini? bagaimana kalau besok?"_

"_Kau sudah ada acara?"_

_Sungmin menatap heran "Bukankah Kangin Hyung mengajak kita menonton hari ini?"_

"_Ah jjinja? mungkin dia hanya mengajakmu"_

"_Huwa? Jjinja? Ottokhae?"_

_Mata itu berbinar namun gugup di saat yang bersamaan "Kyu, aku belum pernah pergi bersama Kangin Hyung. Aku gugup jika ada di dekatnya"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Entahlah, apa aku menyukainya ya? aku selalu nyaman di dekatnya."_

"_Haha wajahmu memerah Min"_

"_Jangan meledekku, aku sedang bingung."_

_Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Katakanlah jika kau menyukainya. Semua itu akan membuatmu lebih baik"_

"_Aku juga sedang berfikir seperti itu tapi bagaimana jika Hyung tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_Percayalah pada hatimu Min"_

"_Ah, kau benar. Semoga Kangin Hyung merasakan hal yang sama denganku."_

"_Semoga saja begitu"_

_Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Eh, kau ingin bicara tentang apa Kyu?"_

_Namja Brunette itu menggeleng pelan lalu terkekeh "Bukan apa-apa"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu besok setelah aku pergi bersama Kangin Hyung"_

_._

_._

_._

_(Kyuhyun)_

Kau tidak datang. Tidak sama sekali. Kau melupakan janjimu untuk menemuiku di Taman Bermain karena mulai saat itu, setiap hari kau akan sibuk berkencan dengan Kangin Hyung. Mulai saat itu juga, aku membiasakan diriku berada di antara kalian dan mengatakan pada Kangin Hyung kalau aku sudah tidak lagi menyukaimu. Kalau kau menolakku dan aku telah menemukan orang lain sebagai penggantinya.

Aku pikir, aku akan tahan dengan semua kelakukan anehku. Yang tersenyum melihat kalian berdua bercumbu di depanku. Yang tertawa melihat kalian sangat mesra dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Yang selalu memberikan semua masukan setiap kali kalian bertengkar. Aku kira aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.

Aku pikir, ada baiknya aku tidak mengatakan semua itu. Ada baiknya aku berpura-pura tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu, karena sampai sekarang aku masih bisa melihatmu sekalipun hanya dari kejauhan. Apa aku telah mengkhianati Kangin Hyung karena tetap mencintaimu Min?

Sudah kutebak, aku akan kehilanganmu mulai saat ini. aku pikir lima tahun berlalu membuat cinta ini luntur sendirinya, namun aku salah.

(kyuhyun end)

.

.

Sungmin berlari menyambut Kangin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Satu minggu sudah mereka tidak bertemu dan kejadian beberapa hari di Jeju membuatnya lebih-lebih rindu lagi pada kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu" Sungmin memeluk erat Kangin. Namja tampan itu mengusap punggung Sungmin, membawa Sungmin pada satu ciuman panjang. Ada bagian dari diri Sungmin yang tiba-tiba teringat akan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kalau tidak mungkin namja itu bisa mencintai dirinya, apalagi mengkhianati Kangin. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kangin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabarmu? Gomawo sudah menjaga Sungmin untukku" Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sungmin hanya menatap ragu, tiba-tiba rasa kesal memenuhi dirinya.

"Selamat datang kembali Hyung, bagaimana workshop-mu?"

"Semuanya lancar dan.."

"Hyung, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan untuk kita makan siang berdua." Sungmin menarik lengan Kangin dengan manja. Kangin menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Geurae Chagi, Kyuhyun-ah kau harus makan siang bersama kami. Aku belum mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan aku juga ingin mendengar cerita kalian selama di Jeju"

"Tidak ada yang menarik Hyung, kajja.. ayo kita makan siang. Setelah itu antar aku ke tempat siaran"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa bergabung. Aku harus menghadiri rapat perusahaan"

"Ah kau ini. Aku berhutang padamu"

"Tidak Hyung, aku.."

"Kyuhyun melakukan ini bukan untuk menghutangimu Hyung, dia melakukan ini karena tulus dari hatinya. Kita sudah bersahabat lama. iya kan Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Kau benar Sungmin Hyung"

Kangin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaget "Hyung? Kau menyebut Sungmin dengan Hyung? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku yang memintanya. Kita berangkat sekarang Hyung!"

Kangin mengangguk seadanya ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin sudah membencinya.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin penasaran saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama

Sungmin tidak begitu menanggapi "Hyung, kurasa kita sedang makan siang berdua"

"Itu yang membuatku merasa lebih aneh lagi, kita selalu bertiga. Mengapa hari ini dia tidak bergabung?"

Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap Kangin dengan tajam "Hyung, mengapa kau begitu saja menyerahkan aku kepadanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau begitu saja memintanya menggantikanmu untuk melindungiku? Kau tidak takut dia akan menyukaiku dan mengambilku darimu?"

Kangin menggaruk kepalanya "Maksudmu menyukaimu lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Chagi, kau ini aneh sekali. Wajarlah jika Kyuhyun menunjukkan banyak perhatian padamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak ingat kalau dia memang menyukaimu?"

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tidak mengerti "Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakannya? enam tahun yang lalu bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kau menolaknya lalu kita tetap berteman. Maka itu aku rasa wajar jika dia masih menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu. Justru aku lebih percaya padanya dibanding dengan orang lain. dia akan melindungimu seperti aku yang melindungimu. Dia juga tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Aku cukup egois ya? hehe tapi dia sendiri tidak keberatan melakukannya."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. kaget. Itulah yang pertama menyangkut di perasaannya. Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal, menyukainya?

"Chagi, aku sudah berfikir banyak sewaktu aku pergi Workshop. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membeli ini sebagai tanda kalau kau akan menikah denganku. Kau mau?"

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang inii" _

"_Ah ini, sini kubantu"_

"_Tapi kau sedang mengerjakan tugasmu yang lain"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Min"_

_._

_._

"_Aku membawakan sandwich untukmu Min, kau terlihat lapar"_

"_Kangin Hyung yang lapar, aku akan memberikan ini kepadanya saja."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau makanlah sandwich milikku"_

"_Lalu kau?"_

"_Aku sudah makan tadi Min"_

_._

_._

"_Kyu! Akhirnya Kangin Hyung berkata kalau dia menyukaiku"_

"_Jjinja? huwa selamat untukmu Min"_

"_Aku akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupku. menikah dengannya lalu hidup bahagia"_

"_Aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu"_

_._

_._

"_Kyu, kau mau kan mengantarkan aku membelikan kado untuk Kangin Hyung. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya"_

"_Oh, Tentu. Kau ingin kemana?"_

"_Bukannya kau sedang bersiap untuk mengikuti olimpiade beberapa hari lagi?"_

"_Aku sudah belajar Min. Aku akan mengantarmu besok"_

_._

_._

"_Kyu, semakin hari aku semakin nyaman berada di dekat Kangin Hyung"_

"_Syukurlah Min.."_

"_Ah ya, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu. seperti biasa, aku akan lulus lebih dulu dariku dan Kangin Hyung. Maaf aku lupa datang sewaktu kelulusanmu."_

"_Gwaenchana"_

_._

_._

"_Aku akan pergi mengurus bisnis Appa di Singapore Hyung"_

"_Kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahu kami lebih dulu"_

"_Kalian sedang sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggu"_

"_Kapan kau akan berangkat Kyu?"_

"_Aku akan berangkat lusa Min."_

"_Ah sayang sekali, aku harus menghadiri acara di tempat publishing"_

"_Gwaencana, kau nikmati saja acaramu. Kalian tidak perlu mengantarku."_

_._

_._

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Apa kabar Kyu?"

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum malu sebelum akhirnya memulai percakapan setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu "Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu"

Mereka berdua berjalan di sisi-sisi jalan taman bermain. Melihat-lihat banyaknya wahana baru yang menambah ramai tempat ini. hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang agak sepi.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kangin Hyung sebentar lagi" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Ah ya, Hyung sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

"Semuanya baik. "

"Syukurlah lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang khawatir?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar "Kalau kau sedang khawatir, keningmu sedikit berkerut dan tatapanmu menjadi sedikit tidak fokus"

"Jjinja? bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu hal itu.." Sungmin tersenyum sendu.

"Ceritakan saja kalau begitu"

"Ini soal kau dan aku Kyu..."

"Sungmin Hyung, jangan khawatir soal itu. aku tidak akan menggangu pernikahan kalian"

"Aniya, justru sebelum aku menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Kangin Hyung, aku ingin memberimu satu kesempatan untuk menyatakan semua perasaanmu padaku"

"Eh?"

"Iya Kyu, selama ini kau selalu memendamnya sendiri. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Kangin Hyung sudah bercerita semuanya padaku dan mengapa saat itu kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu saja? Kau melanggar perjanjianmu!" pada kalimat terakhir, Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang katakanlah semua perasaanmu. Agar hatiku lega dan tidak terus menerus merasa telah jahat padamu"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa lagi "Kau ini sangat aneh Min maksudku Hyung"

"Gwaenchana, panggil saja aku Min dan katakanlah semuanya"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan aku menyukaimu . Semua itu sudah lama sekali tapi semuanya masih sama ketika kau tertawa dan tersenyum, seolah aku ditarik sebuah magnet kuat yang membuatku terikat penuh padamu. Ketika kau marah dan membenci sesuatu, seolah aku merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Aku sangat egois Min, aku pikir mencintaimu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas mimpi-mimpiku selama ini, aku selalu berfikir dua tangan ini sudah cukup untuk melindungimu dari semua bahaya dan rasa sakit. Mata ini sudah cukup memperlihatkan warna baru dalam hidupmu. Bibir ini sudah cukup untuk membela semua kata-katamu, dua kaki ini sudah cukup untuk berlari mengejarmu jika kau terjatuh. Aku melupakan hatimu, aku selalu merasa apa yang aku rasakan sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa aku bermimpi kita suatu saat akan bersama. Hingga saat kau berkata kalau kau menyukai Kangin Hyung, hari itu aku sadar kalau kau tidak merasakan mimpi yang sama denganku. Aku sadar kalau semua hal yang telah kubuat runtuh berkeping-keping. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sahabat juga cintaku. maka aku memilih untuk membuang semua cintaku, aku yakin Kangin Hyung bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jika kau meminta aku mengatakannya.. tentu aku sangat mencintaimu, kau membuat mataku hanya seperti hitam dan putih jika melihat orang lain, karena semua warna ada padamu. Hanya ada padamu. Hanya akan berwarna jika melihatmu"

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sebelum pada akhirnya Sungmin mendekat dan memejamkan matanya untuk sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin menghindari Kyuhyun lagi. Dia sudah mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia sudah memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun dan semua itu cukup. Namun ada satu yang tidak lagi sama, perasaannya. Semua seakan terserap oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tuhanku, namja itu sudah mencintai Sungmin sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu dan sampai kemarin dia masih menyimpannya.

"Kangin Hyung.."

"Tuxedo itu cocok untukmu." kata Kangin sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan ke gereja bersama"

"Memang tidak karena semua ini kejutan"

'Maksudmu?"

"Mau mengelak lagi? kau sudah tidak mencintaiku sekarang"

Sungmin melengos tidak mengerti "Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda di hari pernikahan kita"

"Chagi, kalau kau mau tahu semalam aku baru saja menghajar Kyuhyun"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kangin "Jjinja? apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar? Mengapa Hyung memukulnya?"

Kangin tertawa lebar "Sungmin-ku yang dulu akan menjawab 'Apalagi yang dibuat anak itu Hyung?' benar bukan?"

Sungmin menunduk, tidak menyangka Kangin akan men-skakmat-nya begitu saja "Hyung.."

"Aku memang bertengkar dengannya karena aku baru saja tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku sangat marah sekali padanya hingga aku menghajarnya lalu saat itu juga aku tahu mengapa kau menghindarinya, tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya makan bersama. Kau tahu kau bodoh? kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku"

"Tidak Hyung.. aku tidak mengkhianatimu"

"Mengkhianati dari apa Sungmin-ah? Perasaan cinta adalah tepat yang kau rasakan ketika kau bertemu Kyuhyun dan perasaanmu selama ini padaku hanya peraasaan adik kepada kakaknya. Jika kau mencintaiku benar-benar, kau tidak akan meminta Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya lagi padamu. Kau tidak akan menciptakan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau tidak akan memintaku untuk membuat pernikahan kita menjadi biasa saja dan tertutup dari banyak orang karena kau selalu bilang menikah dengan pesta yang meriah adalah impianmu"

"Aku tidak ingin dua kali mengkhianati sahabatku Hyung. Kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mencintaiku dan terlebih dari itu, selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu sama sekali semua hal yang telah Kyuhyun korbankan untukku"

"Lalu mengapa tidak mengejarnya? Sebagai balasan atas semua yang telah dia korbankan untukmu? kau mencintainya Sungmin-ah, aku mengenalmu. Katakan kalau kau yang akan menikah dengannya hari ini. bukan aku"

.

.

.

_Krieett_

"Kangin Hyung, aku..."

Dengan pasti Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke arah namja itu, air matanya menetes satu satu. Bagian dari dirinya mengejek kalau sikapnya seperti bukan seorang namja. Dan sebelah hatinya sedang jujur atas semua perasaan yang dia pendam.

"Min.. mianhae, aku ke sini untuk menemui Kangin Hyung. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku."

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah "Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku Min, aku tidak akan mengganggu pernikahan kalian. kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kyuhyun-ah, menikahlah denganku.."

.

.

_**Satu bulan kemudian**_

.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam Kyu"

"Hmm, selamat bekerja Min"

Sungmin turun dari Audi A7 milik suaminya. Berjalan masuk ke tempat siarannya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya hingga dia masuk ke dalam lift. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kangin Hyung, temani aku di makan siang nanti" ucapnya lemas.

Kehidupan mereka tidak ada yang berubah, selain pada akhirnya hari itu Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin atas permintaan Sungmin juga Kangin. Mereka tinggal bersama layaknya sepasang suami istri. Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin sebuah Apartemen untuk mereka tinggal. Anggap saja mereka sudah seperti suami istri.

Di siang harinya Kyuhyun selalu melihat Sungmin tengah makan siang bersama Kangin, di malam harinya Kyuhyun masih mendengar gelak tawa percakapan Sungmin dengan Kangin. Semua masih sama. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menikah dengannya hanya karena terpaksa. Hanya karena Sungmin mengasihani perasaannya yang sudah sembilan tahun tersimpan.

Hubungannya dengan Kangin juga masih baik seperti dulu karena Kyuhyun begitu menghargai Kangin sebagai kakaknya.

.

.

"Kyu, Kangin Hyung besok mengajak kita makan malam bersama. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan kepada kita"

"Sepertinya besok aku akan terlambat Min, kau saja yang menemui Kangin Hyung"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang "Diundur saja sampai kau ada waktu kalau begitu." Gumam Sungmin kecewa sambil menutup pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

_Aku tahu Min, kalian akan segera mengatakan semuanya. mengatakan kalau sudah waktunya rasa kasihan ini dihentikan bukan?_

Kyuhyun bekerja hingga larut dan tidur di sofa kamarnya. Menjaga Sungmin jika sewaktu-waktu terganggu dari mimpi buruknya. Sama sekali Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuh Sungmin. dia tahu Sungmin pasti begitu menderita menikah dengannya.

Malam ini Kyuhyun terbangun karena begitu haus dan betapa kagetnya dia sewaktu melihat Sungmi tidak tidur di kasurnya. Kyuhyun mencari ke ruang TV setelah dia memeriksa toilet yang ternyata kosong.

"_Hyung, bagaimana ini? semua menjadi semakin sulit. Aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun. apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung? Semua ini akan terus menyakitinya tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakannya.. hiks"_

Deg

Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun hampir saja merosot lemas ke bawah. Dia telah membuat Sungmin menangis. Satu hal yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi pantangan untuknya. Kyuhyun beranjak ke ruang kerjanya. Membenamkan dirinya sendirian, menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya gelisah. Kyuhyun tidak juga pulang ke Apartemen mereka. biasanya Kyuhyun akan datang sesudah jam makan malam lalu mandi dan bekerja lagi.

"_Bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"_

"Belum Hyung, sepertinya dia menginap di kantor"

"_Ah begitu, besok pagi kau bawakan saja sarapan untuknya. Dia pasti akan senang."_

"Apa Kyuhyun marah padaku karena siang tadi aku makan siang denganmu Hyung?"

"_Tentu tidak, dia tidak pernah melarang kita untuk bertemu."_

"Tidak biasanya dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya Hyung. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengurus dirinya, selalu terlambat makan. Selalu menolak jika aku akan memasak untuknya."

"_Kau harus sabar Sungmin-ah, maka itu cepatlah katakan kalau kau sangat mencintainya. itu poin terpenting."_

"Aku sudah mencobanya Hyung, aku sudah ratusan kali cerita padamu bukan. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu sejak dia bangun tidur hingga dia akan tidur lagi. Setiap kali dia termenung sendirian di ruang kerjanya, setiap kali dia memasang wajah pura-pura bahagia di depanku. Semuanya ingin aku katakan, hanya saja tidak bisa. Aku terlalu gugup ketika berada di dekatnya. "

"_Kalau begitu, datanglah besok ke kantornya dan bawakan dia sarapan. Sekarang kau harus tidur Min, sudah malam. Hyung juga harus menyelesaikan laporan laboraturium."_

"Arra Hyung"

Setelah berguling-guling sendirian di ranjangnya akhirnya Sungmin tertidur. Pagi hari sekali dia sudah bangun dan berkutat dengan sarapan pagi yang akan dibawanya ke kantor Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang cerah Sungmin menghampiri sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi Nona Park, apa Kyuhyun ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi.. kelihatannya Sajangnim lupa memberitahu anda jika dia akan berada di Singapore sampai urusan perusahaan selesai. Sajangnim baru saja menghubungi kami"

"Jjinja?"

"Nde, Apa Sajangnim berkata pada anda kalau dia akan tiba pagi ini?"

"Ah mungkin aku lupa membaca pesannya pagi ini. ponselku mati"

.

.

.

Apa yang Sungmin bisa lakukan selain mengadu pada Kangin? Kakaknya yang setia itu selalu mendengarkan semua keluhannya termasuk ketika mereka baru saja menikah. Sungmin amat mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah ditempatkan dalam situasi berdua, mereka tidak pernah tersangkut pembicaraan serius mengenai perasaan masing-masing kecuali hari itu, saat Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Sungmin terlalu gugup untuk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun apalagi bicara terlalu banyak. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang jika Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya dalam radius satu meter.

"_Hyung, Kyuhyun pergi ke Singapore..mengapa tidak memberitahuku Hyung? Mengapa dia pergi begitu sajaa?!"_

"Tenanglah Sungmin-ah, mungkin dia tidak sempat"

"_Dia mempunyai waktu untuk mengabari sekretarisnya, mengapa tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi aku. aku istrinya Hyung!"_

"Kalian tidak seperti suami istri. Wajar saja"

"_Hyung jangan meledekku"_

"Kyuhyun butuh waktu Sungmin-ah, percayalah padaku dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu"

Percakapan itu akan berlangsung selama satu jam lebih. Kangin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Sungmin menceritakan semua perasaannya tentang Kyuhyun kepadanya, namun tidak eprnah bisa mengatakan secara langsung kepada Kyuhyun. satu sisi dia merasa bersalah atas semua yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia pun tidak akan pernah bisa menang dengan melawan konsep cinta Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung pulang, Sungmin meminta Kangin untuk menemaninya di Apartemen. Sungmin tampak kacau karena sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun tidak juga pulang dan tidak juga menghubungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin jarang bekerja, dia terus menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Seharian hanya mengganggu Kangin sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menonton acara TV dengan Sungmin bersandar pada pundak Kangin, tepat saat seseorang membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kk-Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Refleks dia bangun dari duduknya.

"O h Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk "Nde Hyung, kau sudah lama di sini? Tidak ke rumah sakit?" sapa Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun menyapanya. Hanya saja Namja Brunette itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sungmin kesepian, dia memintaku untuk menemuinya. Urusan pekerjaanmu sudah beres? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku sibuk Hyung, nikmati saja waktu kalian. aku sangat lelah dan ingin mandi sebentar"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Sungmin menunduk lesu.

"Cha, dia sudah pulang. Temuilah dia, katakan kalau kau merindukannya sampapi hampir mati. aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Kangin. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, mengantar Kangin sampai di depan lift lalu kembali masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang duduk menunggunya di tepian ranjang.

"Kemana Kangin Hyung?"

"Hyung sudah pulang Kyu"

"Wae? Apa karena aku?"

"Ani, waktu makan siangnya memang sudah habis sejak tadi"

Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari, berpura-pura tidak melihat pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin untuknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali Kyu? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ada di Singapore. Kau pulang ke rumah Eomma dan Appa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil "Aku sibuk sekali Min, mianhae. Aku juga tidak pergi ke tempat Umma dan Appa"

"Kau punya waktu untuk memberitahu Sekretarismu yang cantik itu, mengapa tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memberitahu istrimu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, memejamkan matanya. "Kukira kau juga sedang sibuk Min, biasanya pun begitu"

"Biasanya bagaimana? Aku memang sibuk tapi aku tidak pernah lupa dimana Apartemenku"

"Maaf.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menganggumu.."

"Mengganggu bagaimana? Selama ini kau selalu diam. Tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan benar atau salah, selalu menyimpulkan sendiri"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, meminjat keningnya "Aku lelah Min, aku ingin beristirahat"

"Teruslah bersikap seakan kau benar dan patut dikasihani olehku. Teruslah nikmati rasa sesakmu yang kau simpan sendirian. Teruslah buat aku seperti ini, kau tahu kau sangat jahat Kyu. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan semua ini" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

Refleks Kyuhyun bangkit, berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin dengan mata nyalangnya. "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuk kau dan Kangin Hyung bersama. Selama ini kau selalu diam-diam menemuinya, menunggu aku tidur untuk menghubunginya sambil menangis. Mengapa tidak langsung kau bilang sejak dulu sebelum kita menikah kalau kau terpaksa menikah denganku. Kalau kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena kau kasihan padaku. Aku sudah bilang padamu, Aku tidak menuntut apapun dari sembilan tahun aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia"

"Kau sudah membuatku bahagia Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah membuatku berdegup kencang setiap kali kau berada di dekatmu. Aku salah. Aku terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, hampir mati merindukanmu pulang ke rumah kita. Aku khawatir kau sakit atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di luar sana. Kau tahu itu? aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa selain pada Kangin Hyung, aku kasihan padamu karena kau terus berfikiran kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. aku tidak ingin kau salah paham namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mianhae.. saranghae Kyu"

Kyuhyun sudah bermimpi akan Sungmin mengatakan tiga suku kata itu padanya . bukan. Empat. 'Saranghae Kyu' adalah kata terindah yang pernah dia dengar dari bibir Sungmin. lebih dari sembilan tahun dia mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kaku. Semua hal yang selalu dia lakukan untuk Sungmin, semua tangisan luka yang dia simpan dalam-dalam, semua tawa dan senyum palsu yang dia pasang untuk menutupi rasa sesaknya berputar dengan cepat hingga mereka pecah dan memudar.

"Kyu.. "panggil Sungmin pelan. Namja Manis itu mendekat. "Aku sadar Kyu, perasaanku pada Kangin Hyung hanyalah perasaan kakak dan adik, selebihnya kau yang memilikiku. Pertama kali melihatmu menatapku dengan semua perasaanmu, membuatku marah karena aku terperangkap dalam tatapanmu. Aku memang bodoh, tidak tahu semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Jangan pergi lagi Kyu. Setelah tahu perasaanmu, aku seperti terserap begitu saja. Kyuhyun-ah, katakan sesuatu"

"Katakan sekali lagi Min.."

"saranghae Kyu"

Sampai di situ Kyuhyun bertahan pada dirinya. Pada dinding kokoh pembatas antara mimpi dan kenyataannya. Dengan satu gerakan dia menarik Sungmin pada dekapan yang erat. Menghabiskan waktu untuk menyesapkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. memenjarakan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

"Enghh.. "

Satu menit yang lalu Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang mereka, membuat semuanya semakin dalam. Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. bermain di sana cukup lama hingga Sungmin menepuk pundaknya untuk sebuah tarikan nafas.

Ciuman basah itu turun kebawah, seiring mereka saling melepaskan pakaian pasangannya. Kyuhyun menjangkau semua titik di tubuh Sungmin. Memberikan tanda kalau Sungmin adalah miliknya. Menghisap dan menjilat semua bagian tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..Ahh.. "

Sungmin meracau menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat suaminya mulai mengulum miliknya. Membuatnya begitu merasa panas bergairah. Rambut Kyuhyun sudah tidak beraturan, hasil jambakannya menahan rasa nikmat. Sungmin sampai dengan semua cairannya dilepaskan dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh.." desahnya pelan. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Matamu begitu indah Min, tapi mengapa hanya memandangku dengan hitam dan putihnya saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sendu

"Karena kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya sejuta warna yang indah Kyu, kau hanya menunjukkannya tapi tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau yang memiliki semua itu" jawab Sungmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cukup lama. merasakan rasa cairannya yang masih tertinggal di bibir Kyuhyun. "Miliki aku Kyu, aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya mulai malam ini dan selamanya"

Sungmin melihat air mata yang menggenang di hazel Kyuhyun. cepat-cepat Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, menghanyutkan Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Ahhnn.." lenguh Sungmin saat merasakan milik Kyuhyun sudah mengeras dan bergesekan dengan miliknya. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Mulai menyiapkan hole Sungmin dengan lidahnya, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang geli.

"Kyuhh.. Akkhh.. sudah.. masukkan saja"

"Akan sakit Min"

"Aku percaya padamu"

Satu menit kemudian Sungmin menyesal meminta Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan pemanasan. Milik Kyuhyun yang mencoba masuk ke dalam dirinya serasa seperti pedang yang akan membelah tubuhnya. Dengan erat dia berpegangan pada pundak Kyuhyun, hampir mencakar.

"Sshh.. sakit Kyu.."

"Akan lebih sakit jika aku berhenti Min, percayalah" dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin penuh-penuh dengan bibirnya, satu gerakan seiring dia melakukan penyatuan.

"AARGGHH!" Refleks Sungmin berjengit dan melepas ciumannya. Perih. Sangat sakit.

"Sebentar lagi Min, aku harus bergerak untuk mengurangi sakitmu"

"Berhenti Kyuhh.. kumohon aku belum siap"

"Percayalah sayang, lihat mataku dan percayalah padaku. aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Biarkan aku bergerak"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat ke dalam matanya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Satu, dua, tiga kali Kyuhyun bergerak. Rasa sakit itu dengan anehnya menghilang dan Sungmin merasa kelhilangan saat Kyuhyun tidak menumbuk tepat pada titik gairahnya.

"Ahh,, kyuhyun... disanahh.. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Disini Min?"

"Ohh.. lebihh keras Kyu.. lebih cepath.."

"SHhh.. Minnhh"

"Kyuhh.. cepatthh.. aahh.. aaahhh.."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih milik Sungmin yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Bibirnya kembali menutup desahan Sungmin dengan dalam.

"Emmpphh.. kYuhh.. aaakkhh.. "

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan BAM! Semua cairan mereka menyatu. Meluber ke segala arah. Tubuh Sungmin terasa semakin penuh dengan cairan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu diam-diam mencintaiku"

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, Cho Sungmin yang selalu dengan jelasnya mengambi alih warna dalam hidupku"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**.**

Sudah terbiasa untuk dillihat jika di pagi hari Kyuhyun akan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk sebuah morning kiss mereka. sarapan dengan mesranya, seakan tidak pernah terjadi hari dimana keduanya bertengkar dan hari dimana keduanya bersatu. Konter dapur adalah tempat favorit Kyuhyun untuk mencumbu Sungmin di pagi hari, kadang jika Sungmin lengah, Kyuhyun akan kembali memakannya satu ronde sebelum pergi ke kantor. Dia bahagia amat bahagia.

Seperti sekarang, saat Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah. Sungmin sibuk menginvasi leher Kyuhyun dengan kiss mark-nya, hingga tercetak warna kebiruan di sana. Sungmin menganggap karyanya sempurna, sesempurna saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya ketika mereka bercinta.

TINGTONG

"Kangin Hyuuung!"

Sungmin beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Kangin dan satu orang namja yang dengan erat dirangkulnya.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ah, apa lehermu baru saja digigit nyamuk?"

"Geuirae Hyung, nyamuknya bernama Sungmin. Cho Sungmin"

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas "Teuki Hyung, bagaimana? Sudah memesan tuxedo di tempat yang kukenalkan?"

"Sudah Sungmin-ah, Kangin dan aku akan membagikan beberapa undangan besok"

"Sayang, jangan lupa ambilkan minum"

"Ah kau benar Kyu, sebentar Hyung"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin hingga menghilang ke dapur. Kangin terkekeh "Benar kataku kan Chagi? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa melepaskan matanya dari Sungmin sedetik pun. Jadi aku terus bertanya dalam diriku, bagaimana hidupnya selama dua tahun tinggal di Singapore?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah "Tentu saja kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku tidak pernah pergi ke sana, iya kan Hyung?"

"Geurae, aku bahagia melihat kalian."

"Kyuuu, tehnya habiissss" teriak Sungmin dari dapur. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Di sini sayang, kau sendiri yang menyimpannya kan?"

"Kau hutang penjelasan soal kepergianmu ke Singapore, arra?" ancam Sungmin sambil menarik baju Kyuhyun. suaminya tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapan dengan satu gerakan.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

"Apapun untukmu Sayangku"

**Fin**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ini oneshoot terpanjang selama saya menulis ff Kyumin kkk~ kalau dibikin twoshoot rasa rasanya bakal lama lagi diselesain.**

**Sebenernya tulisan ini adalah nazzar saya sewaktu membuat tugas akhir kemarin hehe**

**Jadi, ga menutup kemungkinan kalau ceritanya tidak menarik dan terburu-buru. **

**Diberi judul 'margin' karena saya benci harus mencintai margin halaman selama membuat tugas akhir. margin juga bisa berarti kesempatan. Kkk~ just saying**

**Selamat ulang tahun untuk saya, meskipun telat. Welcome my twenty two.**

**Selamat ulang tahun Kak Shanti, meskipun juga telat. Jangan berhenti mencintai Kyumin.**

**Spesial buat yang spesial ajalah, itupun kalo ngerasa spesial buat saya. *plak**

**Ff ini selesai dibuat tanggal 31 Agustus 2013, 4:13 am**

**My last post on my dorm's sweet bed. **

**Lagu pengantar: Hope is a dream that never sleep dan Rahasia Hati.**

**Final sentence, thousand love for you**

**Kim Kyuna**

**p.s: All Eyes On Me masih pending yah xD**


End file.
